


With You

by whilowhisp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Trans!Junkrat, Vaginal Fingering, described vaguely, trans!Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilowhisp/pseuds/whilowhisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat nearly died and so Roadhog does something he's been meaning to do for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I use the proper (meaning scientific, not right) terms for genitalia, namely the word clit instead of dick.

When they finally stopped driving, half hidden in the shadow of what was probably a great tree before the world ended, Roadhog was off the bike and yanking Junkrat from the seat before the younger man could relax. Massive hands roamed over his body, soothing over bruises and the ligature marks on Junkrat’s neck. A low noise, like a growl, escaped the bigger man and Junkrat was breathless with the touches, the noise, still high off the adrenaline of almost dying, of being dragged by his neck several feet through the red dust of the outback behind a junker’s homemade ATV.

Roadhog smelled like blood, it was caked into the creases in his skin and one bloodstained hand caught his jaw and forced him to look up at the older man, to face Roadhog as he removed his mask. It’s a first, but Junkrat doesn’t get to admire his features beyond wood brown eyes because his lips are on Junkrat’s in half a second, a dominating, take no prisoners kiss. It tastes awful, the kiss, like bad breath and blood, rotting teeth, but Junkrat can’t help but want more as his eyelids fluttered. A tongue that wasn’t his rolled around his mouth, tasting his gums, and he tried to kiss back, but his kissing experience was negligible, almost nonexistent and he couldn’t breathe. He clung to Roadhog’s harness, helpless in the wake of the kiss and he almost didn’t realize he was being pushed back till his ass hit the seat of the motorbike. He sat abruptly to keep from falling, having to pull away from the kiss and a tingle ran down his spine at having to look up even further than normal to meet Roadhog’s eyes.

Those hands ran up Junkrat’s thighs, up to his sides, gripping firmly but not tightly. Junkrat wanted to melt into that grasp as much as he wanted Roadhog’s lips back on his. He tried to stand only to be pushed back down again. “No.” Came the simple command. Junkrat started to argue, always argued, but a meaty hand gripped his jaw. “Almost lost you…” words were soft, serious, and his thumb swept over his lips before Roadhog was kissing him again, still gripping his chin. Junkrat kissed back as ferociously as he could, reaching up to wrap his fingers in Roadhog’s harness again, flexing his fingers against Roadhog’s skin. 

Roadhog kept this kiss softer, softly biting Junkrat’s lower lip just to feel Junkrat’s whole body jerk under his other hand. He ran that hand up over Junkrat’s stomach to rub at his chest, fingers plucking at his nipples and pulling. Junkrat’s voice hitched, and he giggled, pulling away from the kiss to glance down at his hand, panting. “Gettin’ handsy huh?” His voice was rough from the rope and arousal. 

“Want to fuck you raw…” Roadhog rumbled, pinching and pulling. It was like a string was strung directly from his nipple to his spine, when he pulled, Junkrat’s back arched and he whined. “Wanna leave marks on you… everyone’ll know you’re mine.” Roadhog pulled away from the kiss to buss his nose along Junkrat’s neck, kissing the ligature mark, then under his ear, smoothing the hand that had been tormenting his nipple down over his stomach to swirl and dip into his belly button. Junkrat clung to him, shocked by the words and aroused. “You’d like that?” Roadhog asked, breathing against his ear. 

“Oh hell yeah.” Junkrat rasped, spreading his legs to hook his peg in Roadhog’s overalls, tugging at them with the point. He wanted clothes off, he wanted to be fucked raw on Roadhog’s fingers, wanted to kiss the man senseless. He twisted and pulled Roadhog into another kiss, trying not to let his nerves get ahold of him. He was a virgin, he’d… fooled around with a boy, but that had ended badly, and he definitely didn’t want this to end badly. He swallowed noisily when Roadhog rubbed him through his shorts. He was wet, he could feel it, and he rocked his hips against Roadhog’s hand, gasping.

Roadhog laughed; a low chuckle right against Junkrat’s mouth. He bit his lip and unbuttoned his shorts, tugging at them. Junkrat arched his back, planting his good foot in the hard dirt to lift his hips so Roadhog could tug them down and off. Roadhog ran a hand up from his good knee to his crotch, rubbing a thumb through his pubic hair. The light, ticklish touch made Junkrat giggle nervously and spread his legs again. Massive fingers rubbed up and down his thigh, thumb still pressed to his crotch while they kissed. 

“Want inside you… Can I…?” Roadhog rumbled, delicately pulling open one side of outer labia. 

“God yes, fucking just… do it already, please?” Junkrat begged, spreading his legs till his hips hurt slightly. Roadhog laughed, muttering ‘impatient’ under his breath before dipping his fingers between his folds, pressing at his hole. He didn’t breach, just dipped his fingers into the slickness and dragged them upwards to his clit. He rubbed in small circles, pressing enough that Junkrat whined and bucked. “Fu-hu-uck.” Junkrat sighed, back arching already. It felt amazing, better than amazing, and when the fingers of the other hand started to paw at his chest again, it felt even better, like a furl of energy in his spine, like when he’d rubbed one out on his own except so much sooner than his fingers could get him.

Roadhog watched him, pulling away from the kiss to watch his face and blood flushed to Junkrat’s cheeks. His breathing was heavy, both of their breathing was, even though all Roadhog had done was touch Junkrat. A flush of pride colored Junkrat’s face, darker than the bush and he reached up to reciprocate. First he pinched and pulled at one chest piercing from beneath the harness strap, earning the flutter of eyelids over wood brown eyes. Junkrat grinned. “Can’t let you have all the fun.” He teased, leaning forward to mouth over the other nipple piercing. Roadhog growled, free hand rising to thread through singed and dusty hair. 

He kissed and pulled with his teeth, earning another little noise but the push of another finger against his hole caused Junkrat to moan against the flesh in his mouth. It was a slow push, Junkrat was already turned on and loose, so it was easy to push in. Roadhog rumbled happily. “Feel great…” He pushed in another finger, this time beginning to stretch him slightly. Junkrat whined, rocking his hips. Roadhog’s thumb rubbed against his clit to distract him. “Wanna fuck you till you scream… suck you off…” He murmured, leaning his head down to press his nose to Junkrat’s hair. Junkrat laughed.

“Nothing stopping you.” Junkrat teased, leaning back to look up at him again. “Suck my dick.” He giggled and Roadhog rumbled, shoving him so he was leaning back on the seat of the bike. Within moments Roadhog was knelt between Junkrat’s thighs, hooking his legs over massive shoulders and never did his fingers leave his hole, slowly fucking in and out. Junkrat moaned, he’d had wet dreams like this, Roadhog between his thighs, using them for earmuffs while he sucked him off, but to actually have him between his thighs… His heart thudded in his chest and he swallowed. 

He’d talked a big game before, but when a fat, wet tongue licked across the stretched flesh of his hole up to suck at his clit he moaned loudly and shook. It felt amazing, better than fingers, better than his detonator had when he’d been so manic, so desperate for something bigger than his fingers. He rocked against Roadhog’s face as the bigger man sucked and licked at him, closing his lips around the swollen flesh and Junkrat whined, vaguely pained when a third finger pushed into him and crooked upwards. They raked across his insides, pulling and pushing at once and it hurt a bit. “O-oh hog…” Junkrat panted.

“So good… taste so good.” Roadhog mumbled against him, breath puffing against his sensitive inner lips before those lips and that tongue were back to work, swirling and massaging his clit. “Want you laid out like this all the time…” He rumbled as he sucked lightly at his clit. Junkrat whined, laughing breathlessly. He liked the idea, god how he liked the idea. He wanted to be spread out under Roadhog taking his fingers for the rest of eternity, fuck the omnics, fuck the junkers, fuck the wasteland. He blinked hard, giggling and panting as he rocked against Roadhog’s face, letting those fingers fuck him.

Suddenly those fingers crooked at the right angle, pushed in at just the right spot, and a shock of pleasure went through his spine. He trembled and bucked, held down by Roadhog’s hand on his hip as he clenched around him. “Fucking hell…” Junkrat panted when the main shocks were done with him, hips twitching with the aftershocks. “Fuck. Fuuck.” He giggled, dragging out the words. Roadhog looked up at him with juices on his lips, licking them off idly as his fingers fucked him through the orgasm. Junkrat nearly purred, rolling his hips until they pulled away. Roadhog licked those clean too. “Sicko.” Junkrat grinned. “Like how I taste?”

Roadhog rumbled appreciatively and pulled Junkrat down into a kiss. “Let you decide.” He said against his mouth, tongue tasting like Junkrat’s own juices. He’d tasted them before, out of curiosity, but this is intoxicating. He shuddered. 

“Wanna… Can I?” Junkrat rasped, licking his lips. He wanted a taste of Roadhog, wanted to get him off like he had for Junkrat, but he didn’t know how to ask.

“Can you what?” Roadhog watched him, kneeling in the dirt and staring up him. 

Junkrat whined, reaching for him. “Wanna blow you… Wanna suck you off, taste you, please?” he finally managed breathlessly, holding the side of roadhog’s head in a loose grip so their eyes met. Roadhog twisted to kiss his palm and nodded. He stood, grunting with the pain of knees kneeling on the hard ground. “Switch?” Junkrat offered, smiling and Roadhog nodded, pulling Junkrat to his feet. They kissed again, hungry and still tasting vaguely like Junkrat's junk but it was better than the first kiss. During the kiss they turned so Roadhog was between Junkrat and the bike, shoving down his overalls. He kicked off his boots, toing them off at the back, but kept his harness, and the shotgun attached to it, firmly in place. It wasn’t safe to be without a weapon in the wastes, no matter what you were doing. Especially if you were distracted.

When Roadhog was properly disrobed he sat on the motorbike again, twisting to prop his foot up on the tank while Junkrat knelt between his thighs. He looked up and felt that tingle again. He was on his knees for Hog, between Roadhog’s thighs and looking down at his hairy pubes and his mouth watered. God how he’d wanted to be there. He kissed Roadhog’s spread thighs, placing both metal and flesh hands on the dimpled flesh and then placed a soft kiss to the overhang of his stomach. He was nervous, his stomach was coiling with nerves and he felt vaguely sick. He swallowed. “Never done this before… Go easy on me huh?” He tried to joke, running flesh fingers over the seam of his folds.

Roadhog sighed, brushing meaty fingers through his singed hair. “’Do fine…” He rumbled and Junkrat felt warm with confidence. He kissed where his fingers had run before using two fingers to spread his lower lips, getting his first look at Roadhog. Roadhog was wet already, smelled funky, Junkrat's pretty sure he smelled pretty funky too, it wasn’t like they’d been able to bathe recently or at all in the outback wasteland. Still, his mouth watered and he pressed a kiss to his swollen clit and hood. Roadhog’s breath caught and another wash of pride went through Junkrat’s body. He caused that. 

He lathed his tongue over Roadhog’s hole and clit, sucking lightly as he started to get more bold before bringing his skin and bone fingers up to rub at his taint, just around the edges of his hole. “God you taste great.” He wasn’t lying, the combination of musk and funk, salt and sour, Junkrat wanted more, ran his tongue down to his wet opening and wriggled inside. Roadhog’s body tensed around his tongue before relaxing, fingers petting at the younger junker’s hair. He hummed his approval, fucking his tongue in and out with little resistance. He ran his now wet fingers up to his clit, rubbing and swirling his fingers with pressure.

“Harder…” Roadhog rumbled and Junkrat did as he was told, nose bumping against his own fingers while he worked. The more he worked, the wetter Roadhog got and he felt euphoric at causing the big guy to react like that, that little old him could get big, mean, nasty roadhog’s knee’s weak. Fluids dripped down his chin as he sucked at the inner labia and licked, bobbing his head when his tongue got too tired. Roadhog’s breathing hitched, and he rolled his hips minutely, clearly not wanting to buck Junkrat off. Junkrat hummed.

He brought his free fingers up to push in alongside his tongue, two at once and Roadhog huffed, Junkrat wanted him to feel the stretch. HE tried to crook them like Roadhog had, touch that spot inside him if he had it but his arms and head were all in the way. He pulled his face away to breathe and looked up at Roadhog with adoration in his eyes. “Fucking grouse, Roadie…” He rasped, kissing his belly, his thighs, bit and nibbled at a space near his knee. Roadhog panted, watching him with his hand still in his hair and a little bit of a flush colored his cheeks. Junkrat preened. He’d made Roadhog blush, no mistaking it. He bit down a bit harder on the spot he was working in his excitement and The hand in his hair pulled. “Sorry mate! Sorry… sorry.” He kissed and soothed the spot with his tongue while he added another finger in the hopes of distracting the other man. 

Roadhog groaned low and threw his head back, baring his throat and Junkrat couldn’t help but stare at the man. He loved him. 

He panicked slightly, the thought always hitting him like a ton of lead in his stomach. He loved Roadhog. He bit his lip, increasing the pressure and speed of his fingers before ducking down to kiss his clit again, pulling his slightly sticky fingers away to make room for his face. He sucked and licked, trying not to think of anything but making the big guy come. He was clumsy, not at all at ease at giving head as Roadhog was, but soon Roadhog was wrapping a hand around his skull, grinding against his mouth as his breathing got heavier. Junkrat silently rooted for him, his jaw hurt, his elbow hurt from the angle, but he desperately wanted Roadhog to come.

When he did it was without warning, Roadhog holding his face flush with his pubic bone as he ground through the orgasm, breath coming in heavy pants and a low moan. He clenched around Junkrat’s fingers, muscles trembling till all that was left was the aftershocks. Junkrat mumbled praise into his belly when he was finally let up. “So good, Hog, fuck that was amazing. Wanna make you come all day, wanna suck your fucking dick all the time.” He looked up at Roadhog’s slack face, his own chin and cheeks adorned with the other man’s juices. 

Roadhog blushed again before hauling him up. Junkrat’s knee hurt like hell, he almost stumbled when he put weight on it, but before he could complain about the rough treatment of his remaining joint, he was pulled into a one armed bear hug, smushed against the other’s chest. He curled his arms around the other man, smiling softly even as he wiped his face on Roadhog’s chest. “I’m not goin’ anywhere big guy… Stayin’ right here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking requests at drdsb.tumblr.com/ask so drop by and send me an ask for your kinky (or not) roadrat (or otherwise) fics! I doublepost here and on tumblr. buy me a coffee? ko-fi.com/whilowhisp


End file.
